


Sweet Baby

by kijilinn



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, Sudden pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, absolutely shamelessly fluffy, daddy!Tig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: Tig Trager's occasional on-and-off girlfriend calls the clubhouse. She's been crying and she's got news.





	Sweet Baby

His mind was still spinning from the previous night. There was a girl on top of him and another mumbling in her sleep beside his head. He could feel the pool balls that hadn’t been thrown off the table under his knee. “Long night,” he mumbled and pushed the girl on top of him away. She fell with a yelp on top of the other girl and Tig shushed them. “People are still sleeping,” he hissed and the blonde glared at him.

He staggered through the clubhouse. It had been a hell of a night. They had just finished patching over a smaller club from up north and the party had continued long into the morning, as patch-over parties were wont to do. He stepped over Juice where the younger man was sleeping curled around a sweet butt whose name escaped Tig at the moment. They tended to run together after a while, but she was curvy and cute and Juice seemed pretty content for the moment.

In the office, the phone blinked with a message and Tig blinked at it slowly. Something distantly in his brain wiggled a reminder flag. He was supposed to do something… call someone… He stabbed the playback button and closed his eyes when her voice half-whispered, “Tig? It’s… It’s Melanie. This is a message for Tig. I’m sorry to call the clubhouse. I know I’m not supposed to, but it’s important. I need to see you. Please?” Her voice hitched and Tig winced. She had been crying when she called. “I need to see you.”

He deleted the message and wandered the clubhouse for a few minutes, double-checking that he had what he needed. When he was on his bike and pulling away, he let himself think about her. Melanie. She was nobody to the club, just a waitress at a restaurant a few towns over. But he’d gotten stars in his eyes when she brought him an extra basket of breadsticks and she’d blushed cutely when he flirted. They had had a few nights together before club business had called him back to Charming, but the shimmer in her earthy black eyes kept waking him up at night. He missed her breathing next to him and he had gone back to see her. Again. And again. And again.

It was Bobby who finally warned him that his focus was getting too narrow. He had bowed to pressure and stopped seeing her. The goodbye had been harder than he’d expected and he still dreamed about her, even when another woman was screaming in his ear. That had been six weeks ago. She had never called him for anything. He had called her once or twice and they had both cried on the phone. He stopped calling after that. 

The town where Melanie lived wasn’t far. Tig parked his bike and sat for a moment, looking up at her little house. It was smaller than a two-bedroom trailer, but it managed to have all the things a normal stick-built house had: heat and a roof and indoor plumbing. The yard was overgrown and Tig found himself wondering if she had a reel mower or a gas-powered one. She seemed more like a reel mower kind of girl. The door had opened while he was contemplating the logistics of cutting grass with a spinning blade under its own power or essentially shaving it with a razor. He’d never considered how much mowing grass was like shaving.

“Tig?”

Melanie’s voice jerked him out of his reverie and he looked up at her. She stood in her doorway, arms hugged around her middle and her face still streaked with tears. He wondered if she had been crying since she called or if she’d gotten some sleep in between. Her face suggested the former. “Yeah, baby,” he rasped. “I’m here.”

She ran down the sidewalk and into his arms. Holding her felt like coming home and Tig sighed, buried his face in her hair and just existed. Sometimes it was enough. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

So much for existing.

“I’m so sorry,” she gasped against his chest. “I didn’t know what to do. I know you don’t owe me anything, Tig, but I’m scared. I don’t know what to do.” 

Tig was silent, holding her and trying to make her words sound like English again. “What do you want to do?” he asked her. “Do you want a baby?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Figuring that out first is probably a good idea.”

She started to tremble in his arms and Tig sighed. “I mean… I’ve wanted kids. I want kids. But I didn’t think it’d be like this. I barely pay my bills, Tig. How can I take care of a baby?”

“I’ll help. I bet Gemma and Tara would, too.” He kissed her temple and whispered, “I mean, if you want. If you wanted to… come back with me… Or you can stay here. It’s not like it’s that big a trip.”

Melanie leaned back to stare up at him, her eyes wide and strangely hazel in the slanting sunlight. “You haven’t even asked whose it is.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Tig smiled and shrugged. “It’s yours.” 

“It’ll matter to the club.”

“Not if I say it doesn’t matter.” He stroked her hair back from her face. “I haven’t been right without you, baby. Come home with me.” When he leaned in, she hugged her arms around his neck and kissed him back, salty with tears and shaking with relief. “I say it a lot, I know,” he added softly, “but I love you. I really mean it.”

Melanie’s smile could have lit up a collapsed mine. “I know,” she whispered back. “I love you, too. If you’ll have me, I’ll come.”

Tig’s lips curled into a smirk and she started to laugh, shaking her head at his expression. “Yeah, you will,” he teased and hugged her to him with a little bounce. “As many times as you can stand.” But he kissed her again and there was safety and peace and promises there. The kind that last.

 


End file.
